mogeko_castlefandomcom-20200222-history
Yonaka Kurai
"I'm so fed up with that castle..." 'Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) '''is the protagonist and a playable character of the game ''Mogeko Castle. She is a high school girl who attends Yaboshi High School, and her brother is Shinya Kurai. She has a grip strength of 70 and okay reflexes. Appearance Yonaka is a high school student who wears the girls school uniform. She has black, braided hair and black pupils with white irises. The uniform has a red striped bow, a white shirt, and a tan-grey jacket with two dark red buttons. She also wears a red plaid skirt. She also wears grey tights and black shoes. In the middle school, she wears a black sailor-uniform. When infected by Blancluff Mogeparasite, her body becomes fluffy with only her left eye showing. After the death of Defect Mogeko, she appears bloodstained with black pupils. As Lord Prosciutto, she wears King Mogeko's scalp as a hat. In the bonus room, she can also wear a pink nurse outfit, maid outfit, chinese garb, cat ears and others. Personality Yonaka appears as a calm and shy girl. She does not talk a lot and has a seemingly bored look in her eyes. She loves her brother deeply and parts her hair to look like him. In the gameplay, she does not seem to care about killing Mogekos and is not really shocked by corpses or blood. She does cry in sad scenes. In some scenes, she can kill Mogekos with seemingly no remorse. She has a serious expression, but some people call her cute nonetheless. She likes white noodles. Story Yonaka is the main character and protagonist of the story. She is actually an ordinary high-school student, but one day, she fell asleep on a train and found herself at Mogeko Castle. She then planned to escape from the castle to see her brother again, but there are many trials to overcome in the castle. With some help with Defect Mogeko, whose eventual death would weigh heavily on her, Yonaka successfully returned. However, upon returning home, she sees her brother Shinya has already killed her parents. Shocked and afraid, she runs, and is abducted back to Mogeko Castle. After that, the game branches into two endings. Relationships Shinya Kurai Yonaka's brother. Due to her parents negligence, the only person she seems to genuinely love is him. Defect Mogeko Yonaka's friend. He joins the party after she frees him from Mogeko prison. Defect Mogeko cared for Yonaka and tried to protect her. Moge-ko Wants to kill and play with Yonaka King Mogeko Wants to sexually assault her, just like every other high school girl he comes upon. Yonaka likely hates him more then any other Mogeko due to killing him in the normal end while letting Moge-ko live. Mogekos The Mogekos are the main enemy of the game, Yonaka likely hates them due to them trying to sexually assault her and due to the fact that they killed Defect Mogeko Lord Prosciutto Yonaka after the normal end. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans